A Life without
by AbominationQueen
Summary: After 5 years in New York Lydia is back in peaceful pines but she's not a child anymore and her craving for adventure is unsatisfied! Will that certain ghost with the most Beetlejuice be able to satisfy her cravings? Read and find out! BJxLyds
1. Chapter 1

A Life without…

**Prologue**

Summer 1988  
>5 years ago 1:46 pm<p>

"Babes don't leave me!" Beetlejuice cried out as he clung onto Lydia's leg, "If you go who will be there to get in trouble with me! Or bail me out of a tough spot?" with that the distressed poltergeist turned into a dirty spot on the floor, before poofing back to his abnormal self.

"Beej I don't want to go either…"Lydia sighed with a heavy heart and packed the last of her things into her luggage. "But their my parents and I have to go…Mom got a good job offer in New York and…oh Bj it's going to be the pits without you..." she turned to the sad ghost and hugged him tight. "Please take care of the house for me Beej...I left something in Jacques' care, so only when it's an emergency and you need to come to the world of the living just ask him." She smiled sadly as he clung to her waist sniffling pathetically.

" Lydiaaaa!~ We have to go nooooow!~" called out the overly sweet voice of Delia Deetz.

"Coming mother!" Lydia called back and sighed prying herself from Beetlejuices' hold. "Guess this is goodbye huh babes..?" he sniffled and blew his nose on a gray snotrag, before standing up and slouching. "Not goodbye Beej...just see you later…"she smiled and gave him one last hug before grabbing her luggage. "Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice!" and with those three words the ghost with the most poofed back to the neither world, Lydia wiped her eyes before turning off the lights to her room and walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A Life without…

Late summer 1993

Present time 4:56pm

_'Though I know I should be wary…still I venture someplace scary…ghostly haunting I turn loose…I turn loose…_' Lydia replayed the little chant in her head as she stared down at her sketch book, doodling absent mindedly. Here she was in college, sitting in her last class on the day before summer break and she was stuck listening to her loser of a professor complain and rant about how his marriage is a failure, and that he thinks his wife is cheating on him, blah, blah, blah…actually that's all he ever did this whole year. Lydia sighed and noticed she had been once again drawing memories of past adventures she had with her best friend…_'it's been 5 years already…I can't take this horrid place anymore…and does he ever shut up!'_ she frowned and clenched her fists tightly. All she wanted to do is go home, back to peaceful pines, to get out of this god awful city.

A loud beeping chimed through the room making the professor close his mouth and clear his throat, "That is all you may leave have a p-pleasant summer…" he grabbed his suit case and timer and left the room, leaving the class cheering.

"Finally!" Lydia smiled and closed her sketch book, shoving it carefully in her backpack and hurrying out of the class, and out to the bike racks on the edge of the main entrance. She quickly unlocked her bike and raced home this time taking the easy way home, she wasn't in the mood to fight off idiots and wanna be gangsters, to be honest she missed the crazy adventures she had in the Neitherworld…so going through downtown new York was the closest thing she could get, but not today. Today was the day Lydia Deetz was going back to peaceful pines and back to Beetlejuice.

Deetz's Home in New York

5:15 pm

Lydia screeched to a halt in her front yard and ran up the steps flinging the door open," I'm home!" she yelled before rushing past her father who was resting on a recline sofa chair watching the news," How was school pumpkin?" he asked as she hurried past him. "It was ok Dad, I got to get packing though!" she jogged up her stairs and into her room before stopping dead in her tracks, her things were already packed neatly in a large black duffel bag. She looked up from the bag to see her mom sniffling into a pink handkerchief," Oh Lydia sweet heart, are you sure this is what you want? You won't reconsider staying here with us will y-you?" she hiccupped and wiped her eyes.

"Mother I made up my mind already, this place isn't for me…and I put have up with it for as long as I could. I'm sorry but I need to go back…I hope you can understand mother…" she walked up to Delia and hugged her getting a hug in return from her sniffling mother. "I promise to call whenever I get the chance okay?" she smiled at Delia and grabbed her duffel bag placing it over her shoulder. "Goodbye mother." She hurried down stairs to her father who was waiting for her at the house entrance.

"Ready pumpkin?" He asked smiling sadly. "As ready as I'll ever be daddy, thank you for understanding...I'll visit whenever I can." He nodded and took her duffel bag, putting into the back seat of the car and getting in the driver's seat. Lydia opened the door to the passenger side, looking back to see her mother crying at the window, she sighed and waved goodbye, she was going to miss her parents, but she sure wasn't going to miss this crummy city 'goodbye New York, hello Peaceful Pines.' She slid into the passenger's seat and shut the door, as the car drove away to the airaport.


	3. Chapter 3

A Life without

Airport arrivals area

7:17 pm

Lydia groaned as she jerked her duffel bag from under the pile of suit cases on the revolving luggage retrieval area. "This is just great!"She grumbled, "An hour delayed! Stupid plane...loved the storm though." She stretched arching her back and tossing her duffel bag on her shoulder, walking out of the airport and hailing down a taxicab. She opened the back door and shoved in her duffel bag getting in," To peaceful pines please." The taxi man nodded and sped away.

Bj's Road house

7:35 pm

Beetlejuice sat on his moldy couch in his living-dead-room flipping through channels. Bored out of his mind, a bowl of beetle-chips on top his pot belly was the only thing getting his attention as he shoved three chips into his mouth at the same time. Over the span of the 5 years since Lydia had left to the big city Beetlejuice kept his promise and took care of her home, with the help of the voice recorder that had Lydia's voice saying his name three times to let him in and out of the world of the living. He would scare away teens who thought they could destroy or use Lyds house as a hangout. After a few months they left the house alone saying it was haunted. But now after five long years nothing ever happened in Peaceful Pines. "This is the pits…wish something would happen every once and awhile...or I'm gonna become a couch potato!" he transformed into potato cackling at his joke before poofing back to his ghostly self. He ghost up and floated to his room spotting his mirror and looking through it to see Lydia's room on the other side, he sighed and turned away before hearing the screech of tires on the driveway. "Huh?" he turned back to the mirror and heard the front door open, grinning he grabbed the recording machine he stole from Jacques and pushed the play button, Lydia young voice speaking out his name, letting him free to scare the living daylight out of the people who dare enter his Lyds home! "It's Showtime!"

Deetz's Home

7:40 pm

Lydia paid the Taxi driver and grabbed her duffel bag walking up to the front door and grabbing her keys from her pocket and opening the front door. "Home…" she smiled and turned on the lights only, to gasp and cough at all the dust that floated into the air, "Argh what the…well it could be worse." She pulled on her hood from her sweater and covered her mouth, opening all the windows and doors to let some fresh air in. She felt a chill go down her spine as she passed the stairs that lead up to her room. "…" she sighed and headed upstairs not knowing that in the shadows dark yellow eyes stared at her curiously.

Beetlejuice stared at the young woman who had entered Lydia's home, he couldn't quite see her because of her sweater, but from the look of her figure she was one hot babe. He chuckled softly to himself and licked his green teeth. He followed her in the shadows of the ceiling and tilted his head when she stood in front of the stairs for a minute**. **_**'What is she up to? Wait a minute how did she get in without breaking in? no one has a key to this place cept…naw it can't be…'**_ he thought to himself, poofing into Lydia's room before the woman did.

Lydia opened the door to her old room slowly and peeked in, to her surprise it was spotless and dust free she gasped and opened the door all the way a smile spreading across her face, "Wow! It looks the exact same as how I left it!" She tossed her duffel bag on the floor and jumped on the bed. "Oh I missed you bed! And my skeleton curtains! And my mi-…" she sat up, her hood falling back, revealing her long hair in a high up tied pony tail. Lydia got up and slowly walked to her mirror, pressing her hand up against the cool surface, "I'm home beej…" she whispered to herself.

"Welcome home babes…" Lydia jerked and spun around to find herself facing that certain ghost with the most,"Beetlejuice…"


	4. Authors note

A/N: Im sorry my readers! I have been working on chapter 4 of "A Life Without" it will be a long chapter and I have been so busy with school drama and what not but I will be hopefully uploading the next chapter sometime this week! Thank you for all your reviews I do read them ^^


	5. Chapter 4 preview

A Life Without

Chapter 4 Preview

Deetz Home-Lydia's Room

7:45 pm

Lydia's eyes widen as she stared at her best friend, he didn't seem different, yet he had lost some weight, "B-beetlejuice…oh! Oh! Beej!" she smiled widely and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Beej it's been so long! It was horrible in the city, I was so miserable and bored without you!" she took a big breath and relaxed against him. Beetlejuice cackled and hugged her back before taking a step back and looked her up and down, "Babes, you don't know how bored I was without my partner in crime!" he spun her and grinned, "Look at ja' babes your all grown up now! You're a total babe!" he sniffled and took out his gray snot rag, blowing his nose.


End file.
